1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic observation apparatus for observing an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an apparatus arranged to obtain an observation image of an object region to be observed by irradiating the object region with a laser beam by scanning the laser beam in two dimensions, and receiving the laser beam reflected from the object region by use of a photo-receiving element (a photodetector). Such apparatus comprises a scanning optical system having a polygon mirror and a galvano mirror for irradiating the object region with the laser beam by scanning the laser beam in two dimensions. The laser beam reflected from the object region is received by the photo-receiving element through the scanning optical system so that an output signal from the photo-receiving element is processed in sync with scanning operations of the scanning optical system. Thus, the observation image of the object region is generated.
For observation of the object region by the above manner, it is necessary to achieve the observation image of the object region in a form of smoothly moving images of a high resolution.